Roxanne Ritchi's Relationships
This page comprises of Roxanne Ritchi's relationships with other characters. Relatives Mother "I used to come here with my mother when I was a kid. It was one of my favorite things to do." - Roxanne to Bernard/Megamind in "Megamind". Roxanne seems to have a good relationship with her mother. When Roxanne went bike riding with Megamind (who was disguised as Bernard) at the park she gets sad because of the park's pollution problem and told "Bernard" she and her mother went there all the time in her youth and that it was one of her favorite things to do. In "Megamind: The Novel", Roxanne talks with her on the phone about "Bernard". Love Interests Megamind "The city needs you. I need you." -Roxanne to Megamind in "Megamind" Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. Though she was always saved by Metro Man, his help was often unnecessary. He fusses over his appearance before seeing her even before things began to become romantic between them, which shows that he’s trying to impress her even when they were enemies. After Metro Man’s defeat, Megamind visits the Metro Man museum in his pajamas and to avoid letting Roxanne see him dressed so un-evilly, he takes on the persona of one of the workers in the museum. As Bernard, he spends a lot of time with Roxanne and shares dinners and jokes with her. After a short time, they both become infatuated with one another. Because of an accident, Roxanne learns Bernard’s true identity and becomes furious with Megamind for tricking her into falling in love with him. She dumps him and they walk away from one another. The next day, Megamind goes to fight Titan and things go poorly when Titan goes berserk. Megamind goes to Roxanne for help, who helps only after he claims that she's the most intelligent person he knows. The two of them go to Metro Man’s home to find out how to stop Titan, once there they learn that Metro Man had faked his own death and Megamind decides that he's giving up the fight, even though he’s never been known to give up on anything before. He expresses that it’s because he is a bad guy and doesn’t win, doesn’t fly into the sunset, and doesn’t get the girl. He leaves Roxanne feeling guilty and he goes back to prison. Later, when Roxanne is captured by Tighten, she pleas with Megamind through video to become the guy he used to be that would never give up. Seeing the woman he’s fallen in love with in danger, Megamind decides to try to defeat Titan once and for all. When the fight is over and Megamind wins the battle, he admits to Roxanne that the reason he won was because he was fighting for her. Roxanne forgives him and gives him a hug. Later, during the opening of the Megamind museum, she kisses him on the cheek.　 Friends Metro Man "He was never really my type." - Roxanne on Metro Man in "Megamind" When Metro Man was still a superhero and protector of the Metro City Roxanne, like everyone in the city (except Megamind) respected and admired him. In the ten years Roxanne had served as Megamind's hostage, she and Metro Man were believed to be a couple despite the fact that neither of them had any romantic feelings for each other, but they still respected each other and possibly may have been good friends but nothing more. They had a platonic relationship but they still pretended to date since Metro Man needed both a gorgeous damsel to go with his superhero image and someone to give him good press and Roxanne needed Metro Man because he was her ticket to all the best stories. During one of her dates with "Bernard", Roxanne confessed that she and Metro Man never dated and that he wasn't her type. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his hideout and Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero, Roxanne was furious with him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near on Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm). It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. Minion During her last kidnapping (by Megamind) Minion treated Roxanne nicely and told her where did they get their equipment when she asked (despite his boss told him not to). At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescued her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the process, he survived thanks to Megamind throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief. Minion refers to her as "Miss Ritchi". Vida Vida was Roxanne's best friend in middle school. One day, Vida broke off their friendship after an argument but after seeing Roxanne with her new best friend, Jaime, Vida became so jealous that she begged Roxanne to be friends again and they did. It's unknown if Roxanne and Vida still keep in touch. Enemies Hal Stewart "Look, there is no 'us'! Okay? There will never be an 'us'" -Roxanne to Hal in in "Megamind" Hal Stewart used to be Roxanne's cameraman, who he had a strong crush on and attempted to get a date with her at every chance but she always turned him down. After being accidentally injected with Metro Man's DNA, Hal agrees to become Metro City's new hero, only because "Space Dad" told him that the hero always gets the girl. Once Hal becomes "Tighten" he tries to woo Roxanne with his super powers by throwing and catching her in mid air until Roxanne once again rejects him, resulting in Hal becoming a villain. He later attempts to kill her to get revenge on Megamind until the latter removes his powers. Other Jaime Roxanne started hanging out with Jaime after her former best friend Vida left her. Roxanne and Jaime eventually became best friends but, unknown to Jaime, Roxanne was only using her to mess with Vida and it worked. Vida became so jealous of Jaime that she begged Roxanne to be best friends again. Roxanne forgave Vida and dumped Jaime soon after, although Roxanne stated that she isn't proud of what she did. Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help